


The River of Life

by ifreet



Category: The Middleman - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lamentables gave me Noser, and shuffle supplied Alma Azul's The River of Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamentables](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentables/gifts).



If you weren't happy, you're doing something wrong. By extension, Noser figured he was doing several things right. He had a great, if slightly illegal, apartment, an acoustic guitar, an interesting-for-once entomology class and two new neighbors, 'Lacey' and 'Wendy Watson' whose name was too beautifully alliterative to shorten.

"Yo, Wendy Watson."

"Hey, Noser." The response was rote, as she rooted around for her key. Wendy Watson wore that frustrated look that came with moving and didn't leave for at least a week after, and she was dragging both a backpack and portfolio case along with her. He adjusted his fingering on the guitar, feeling out chords he didn't need to play.

"Did you know I come from a land down under?"

She startled, then smiled. "Where women glow and men plunder?"

"That'd be the one," he said seriously.

"I guess I'd better run and take cover."

"Right on." He waited until the door closed to smile back.


End file.
